Visited Again
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: AWE Spoilers Sequel to Visitor. The Turner family gets a visitor one night during a storm.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

The rain was coming down hard and for the past few hours the Turner's did nothing but sit around the warm fire. The eldest male who had a large scar across his chest but a pleased look on his face read a novel. His wife who sat by his side and hadn't left it since her husband returned was currently stitching up some holes that appeared that afternoon in her son's clothes. Then there was their son. The boy was sitting on the floor playing with the little wooden men that his father had carved for him with his own two hands while he'd been away. It was the perfect image of the perfect family.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

**

* * *

**"Will, could you get that," Elizabeth said continuing with her stitching. 

Her husband got up and went to the door. "Who is it?" he called out hoping that the person in question would respond truthfully.

"The bloody milkman, who do you think it is? It's raining hard out here, let me in," a voice said.

Will knew that voice though he hadn't heard it properly in ten years. "Jack," he said slowly opening the door.

There stood their pirate captain friend. Completely soaked like a dog. "Yes, it's me. Can I come in?"

Will stepped aside and Jack came in dripping all over their previously clean-ish floor.

"Who is it dear," Elizabeth asked coming into the room with the shirt in her hand. The moment she got a look at Jack however the shirt tumbled to the floor.

"Evenin' lass," Jack said taking off his hat and coat.

Liam came into the room last. "Uncle Captain Jack," he said running over to the man.

Will pulled him away at the last second. "Wait a few minutes; the man is very wet."

Elizabeth had left the room and came back with a towel in her hand. She threw it at Jack who grabbed it and began to process of drying off.

"It's so good to see you again Jack," Will said smiling.

"Great to see you too Captains Turner. Liam."

"Sit, would you like something to drink?" Elizabeth asked.

"Some water would be alright. And if you have some food I wouldn't say no to that either."

Everyone took a seat around the table as Elizabeth reheated some food.

**

* * *

**When Jack was fed and completely dry, the adults went back into the far room and sat by the fire once more. Will handed Jack a cup of rum and he also had one himself. 

"Can I be sure that I'll be drinkin' the whole thing what with me being so close to an open flame and all that?"

"It's alright Jack," Will said laughing and taking a sip of his own.

Liam was preoccupied with his wooden men in another room so the adults talked a bit.

"So Jack, how are things going with you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not bad Elizabeth, not bad. How long 'ave ye been back then?" Jack asked Will.

"Only a few days. Still getting used to the fact that the floor doesn't move and I don't have to share living space with fifteen other men. I'm content."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the other room and all heads turned in that direction. Liam came into the room holding one of his toys in one hand and the arm of it in the other.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was going to ask you something but I tripped and the little man's arm came off. I'm sorry Father."

"No, it's alright son. How about if I make you a new one. A better one at that. Would that be savvy?"

"Very savvy."

"Atta boy," Will said ruffling his hair.

"You know I once sailed with a man who was missing both of his arms. Part of his eye even," Jack said leaning back and drinking some of the rum.

"How can a person be missing part of their eye?" Elizabeth asked.

"Probably involves sea turtles," Will said.

Jack mocked a laugh and then became serious. "No, really though, I've got a question for the two of you."

"What," Will asked.

Jack was about to tell them when he motioned to the boy.

"Liam, why don't you go back to your room and play," Elizabeth said.

"But I just came out from there."

The boy plopped himself on the ground and contemplated how to try and put the little arm back.

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned in close to them very seriously. "You're still the Pirate King, right Elizabeth."

"Aye," she said.

"Would that make William your Queen then?"

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other before busting out laughing and Jack joined them seconds later.

"What's so funny?" Liam asked.

"Adult things. You wouldn't understand son," Will said.

Liam stood up and went to sit on his mother's lap. "Tell me a story; please," he said.

Jack looked at Will and Will looked at Jack.

**

* * *

**"Oi, get back here ye blacksmith." 

"Not until you stop threatening Miss. Swann."

"But it's fun. She likes it."

Swords were lightly clashing as Will and Jack stood in the center of the room reenacting their fight in Will's shop from so long ago. Elizabeth and Liam were sitting on a couch laughing their heads off at what they were seeing. It wouldn't be so funny if not for the fact that Jack was Will and Will was Jack.

Will walked in a circle around Jack mimicking his walk. "And why is it that you practice for three hours a day then? You're not a eunuch are you," Will asked making a face.

"I practice so that when I meet a pirate I can kill it."

Will and Jack did a few moves around the room before Jack had Will backed into a corner. Suddenly, someone kicked Jack in the shins and he fell to the ground.

"Nice job son," Will said.

"You cheated," Jack said.

"Pirate," Liam and Will answered.

Elizabeth laughed and clapped. "What a brilliant reenactment."

Will helped Jack up and they smiled when the clock chimed nine.

"Time for bed," Elizabeth said to her son.

"Again, can't I at least stay up to see Uncle Jack leave?"

"I'm sorry son but you've got school in the morning."

The boy looked to his father and he nodded as well. "It was nice seeing you again," Liam said frowning.

He looked up to see Jack studying him. He leaned over and mimicked to pull something out of Liam's ear.

"Well look what we've got here," he said showing it to the boy.

It turned out to be a sky blue bandana just for him that looked exactly like the one his father had.

"Thank you," the boy said wrapping his arms around Jack's neck.

"Uh, you're welcome," he said awkwardly patting the boy on the head.

The boy then hugged his father before following his mother to his bed.

Jack sighed as he stood up. "I best be going on me way then."

"No, it's still pretty bad out there. Why don't you spend the night?"

"Thank you for the offer William but no thank you.

"Safe journey then alright," Will said extending his hand.

"Fair wind and sails," Jack said shaking it. "Tell Elizabeth I said good-bye as well savvy."

Will nodded and Jack walked out their door.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review please. 


End file.
